The Four Seasons Of Love
by TheCrimsonPrime
Summary: She gives him, something to fight for... He gives her, something to believe in... (Optimus Prime/OC)
1. January

I have an Optimus Prime Fetish! QAQ

As long as you are here, I will always feel safe…

Jan 10, 2009  
[1:23] am  
"Reset the ball! Reset the ball!" Ai yells at her mic, as she vigorously clicks on her mouse several times.

"I'm trying, but they keep stunning me!" said a female voice coming from her headphones. A man yells,

"Dangerous! Defense, Defense!" as Ai swears under her breath.  
The same man yells, "oh, no! they got a score!"

"man, these people play dirty." said the same female voice.

"what do you expect…? They were probably desperate to win… they just wanna be pros like us" Ai chuckles at the thought.  
A sympathetic

"you lost the game"

type of soundtrack plays in her headphones. Ai leans far back, stretching her her arms and legs on her old squeaking chair, as she lets out I giant sigh, that sounded like it was half in anger, and half in relief that the match was over.

"so how many wins and how many loses do you have so far…? Said the female voice. Ai leans forward on her chair again, making her chair let out a loud squeaking sound, as she squints at her computer screen.

"I played, 681 games, had 276 wins, and 405 loses" Ai's shoulders slouch, as she bangs her head on her desk, thinking, S4 league is just a game, S4, is JUST a game… and lets out a little playful sob

"If I keep playing with you at this hour, I will make no progress in this game… DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME SO ADDICTED TO THIS DAMN GAME!" she yelled. Her friend chuckled

"your fault for playing it!" she replied. Ai stares at her clock.

"well I guess I wont be able to play Perfect World International…" she sighed again. Her friend chuckled.

"we should go to sleep," she said.

"yea…ok," Ai replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"see ya Fumi-Chan~"

"later, Emiko-San~" Ai looks at her screen , as it says,

"[LadyDarkSoul] has left the room." the phone call on skype between her and her friend was ended. Just as Ai was about to turn off her computer, she got a whisper from someone…

Whisper from: [LordFartsALot] I wished you noticed me already… but that's kinda creepy… see you tomorrow! I'll be watching you as always ;)

Creepy..? Creepy? Of course that's creepy! This guy must be a pedophile or something. But who could it be…? Who would fall for an ugly chubby Asian girl like her to the extent where he stalks her everyday…? No one. No one has ever once thought of her more than just a friend. Shes the quiet innocent type, with a chubby face that everyone adores! But she isn't the ideal type of gf. But its besides the fact that someone is currently watching her every move. Ai got a little scared. This LordFartsALot guy has been stalking and messaging her for weeks now. And apparently, he's been stalking her in real life as well. Without replying as usual, she exited out of the game, and shut off her computer. Staring out her window, she saw that the sky was still dark out. She was then daydreaming… day dreaming of someone who will finally love her, and love her HONESTLY. The doorbell rang, which knocked her out of her happy time. She ran out of her room, and down the stairs. Who could be at the door at this our…? Business salesman…? Or her stalker…? She chained the door, and opened it. At first, she couldn't see a thing, but as she the longer she stared out at the darkness, she saw two figures begin to form. They were two tall muscular men, in fancy suits and sunglasses "c…can I help you..?" she asked them

"are you, Ai Fujiwara…?"

"yes…?"

"we are from NEST. please, open this door," one of the men took out his badge. Ai shut the door, and unchained it, then opened the door again to let them in.

"did I do something wrong…? And what is NEST...?"

"you are to be taken to N.E.S.T headquarters immediately, no questions asked." he said. She froze. Is she being taken in as a criminal…? But she hasn't done anything… if not, then what could they possibly want from her…?

"can I at least change in to some comfortable clothes…?" the two men in black turned to look at each other. One nodded, and the other did the same.

"very well, we will be waiting" she ran upstairs, and shut the door to her room. She took way too long to change clothes. The men walked up stairs and knocked on her sky blue colored door.

"Ma'am…? Are you finished in there…?" there was complete silence. They slowly opened the door.

"Ma'am…?" they soon find that Ai was no where to be found, and they saw all her clothes drawers opened and in a mess, undergarments and what not on the floor. They saw a blanket tied up to a bed that trailed out to the window.

"she escaped!" said one of them.

"she wont get that far." said the other…

Outside of the house, Ai keeps running, carrying her book bag on her right shoulder, as she looks back at her house slowly fading away in the distance. She then stops to take a short breath, and continued to walk. As she turned her head, she saw a giant man also in a black suit and sunglasses, was blocking her path. He grabbed her by the wrist, and gripped tightly. She struggled to break free, but it was no use, he was way too strong. The two men in black from earlier were running towards her

"LET ME GO LET ME GO! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!"

"gas her!" said one of the men as they caught up with her. The tall man put a mask over her head, and pressed the button, which freed the foul smelling gas as she fell to the ground. The last thing she ever saw, was the beautiful starry sky.

THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 3


	2. Better Than Walmart

A bold man stands outside of the interrogation room, as another man, a few inches shorter, stares at the chubby Asian female with black hair wearing an "I Luv Anime!" t-shirt inside of the interrogation room, through the window; whom is just sitting there, with her back leaned against the chair, and arms crossed, as she looked around like a confused little duckling. Thinking it was very adorable.

"so, are they a match…?" said the man not taking his eyes off her.,

"yes, she is his daughter" said the bald man, as he passed him a manila folder with a giant CLASSIFIED stamp plastered at the front of it.. The shorter man opened it, reading its contents, flipping through them, as the tall bald man said,

"…and the resemblance between them, is just uncanny."

"so then, what now…?" asked the shorter man.

"This…" the bald man turned to a table next to him, and picked up a silver metal tray, that had a disassembled gun, a pen, some paper clips, a battery, and piece of copper upon it.

"…we gotta test her on how fast she can reassemble a hand gun… or, if she can create something new…" said the bald man.

"but how does that prove anything…?" the shorter man asked.

"it'll prove that she has the same intelligence, creativity, experience, and imagination like her father…"

there was silence for a moment, as the short man scratched his beard, and then the two of them nodded at each other. The bald man held onto the tray. The short man was about to open the door to the interrogation room.

"…so, does she speak English…?"

***  
Ai sat there, arms crossed and leaning back on her chair. She knows what's going to happen later on. Ai has watched enough action movies to know that there are two men talking to each other at the mirror to her left. She knows she cant see them, but they can see her. In about 2-5 minutes or so, either one or both of them will walk in here, and politely ask her a few questions. If all goes well, they will probably erase her memory of this moment, and she will find herself back at home, without a clue of what happened to her. But little did she know, she wont be doing any of that….  
So many thoughts overwhelmed her. she's expecting way too much, like she has so many times in the past. When she was in 1st grade. She assumed that the boy who was staring at her for a long period of time during snack time, liked her. She would bat here eye-lashes a few times, and giggle to get him to at least hold hands with her. (Back then she was desperate for a boyfriend, because almost all of her 1st grade classmates had one, and she didn't.) But to her disappointment, all he said was, "you have something in your teeth…" on that day, she felt so embarrassed. The next day, she would see that the same boy is holding hands with another girl. And to this very day, those two are still together. From then on, she wouldn't show her true feelings to any boy. Though, she DID have crushes on them; in fact she would crush on any cute guy, and think they like her, but in the end, she would find that they were either dating another girl, or was gay….  
the door to the only exit in the room opened, and two men in uniform walked in. There was the tall bald man, and the short one, who were talking before. The tall bald one was a decent looking guy, but the shorter one was H.-O.-T, HOT she blushed a little, but tried to contain it, as she cleared her throat, and sat up, arms crossed on the table, as she leaned against it. Just as she expected, two men came in. the tall one was standing next to the door, while the short sexy man, sat down at a chair in on the other side of the table. He put his hands on the table with his hands folded, revealing a ring on his hand. He was married! damn, he's taken she thought to herself. There was silence in the room for a moment, then took a DEEP breath, and he leaned forward, and yelled

"HI! MY NAME IS WILLIAM LENNOX! THE GUY BEHIND ME IS EPPS! HOW ARE YOU DOING?" she jumped in surprise.  
what the fuck is he doing…? I'm not some old def lady…

She also took a deep breath, and yelled,

"IKUTSU KA NO FURUI RO JOSEI NO YO NI WATASHI NI DONARISUKENAI! WATASHI WA ANATA GA KANZEN NI SEIJO NI RIKAI SURU KOTO GA DEKI MASU!"

the two men looked at her, in shock, and were both astonished by her rapid Japanese speaking. Since they didn't understand her, she translated in English.

"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE SOME OLD DEAF LADY! I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE!"

the two men were both still staring at her. The man at the door who was identified as Epps began to laugh. Not at Ai, but at his friend, Lennox, who had thought she was a foreigner, cleared his throat.

"uh.. I was just checking…"

***  
Lennox opened the manila folder, reading the papers inside to himself…  
It had contained Ai's personal information…  
Age: 25  
Hair color: black, tied in two long pigtails  
Eye Color: dark brown  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 165 (that's how much I really weigh) xD  
Occupation: part time assistant manager in Walmart/ also works for the government in the weapons and advanced technology department  
Epps came over, and placed the silver tray on the table.

"we will be asking you a few questions. We also want you to reassemble this gun as you do so…" he said. Ai gave a little, as she picked up the objects, and stared at them for a bit.

"so…Ms Fujiwara…" began Lennox.

"we will would like you to answer a few questions…" began the man "I see that you work for the government in creating weapons and advanced technology…"

"I am…" she replied.

"and you are also the daughter of Mr. Ren Fujiwara, who also used to work in the same department correct…?

"Yes"  
"do you have any intentions of taking your fathers place…?" Lennox scratched his head.

"No"

"then why do you work for us…?"

She paused for a moment.

"…Personal reasons" yes, they were personal reasons. And it did involve her father. A couple of years ago, when Ai was only 10, her father had left her to watch the house alone, as he came back from work to grab a few things, he left again, he never came back. Though he wasn't there, he sent her some letters, and money from time to time. But something made her father fear something. The day her father came home before he left, he didn't even look at Ai right in the eyes. Right then and there, something was up, and Ai wanted to know about it. She's worked her butt off for the government, working days in the lab, without hardly ever leaving at one point. But she also had her part time job at walmart. She used to hardly ever go out more but since she got layed off, shes got some free time. And yet, in all those years, she never found anything about her father; just some compliments and happy reviews, and what an honor it was to work with him.

"do you, or do you not know your father's where-bouts…?"

he said with his hands still  
folded.

"no sir, I don't…" Ai replied. Still looking at the objects, she an Idea just popped up in here head

"he came home to grab some money, and a few other things and left. He still sends me money though…" Lennox turned to look at Epps, as he did the same, then turned back around. Ai began to play around with the objects, piecing them together.

"your father went missing a few years ago, did your father contact you at all…? Did he tell you anything before he left…?"

"yes…"

"…really? What?"  
"he said 'don't get involved with people known from N.E.S.T' I have no idea what he was talking about though… " she finished the weapon she just created. She pointed the gun in front of Lennox, as he dodged. Ai pulled the trigger, and an electrical paper clip shot across the room, and it the wall. Lennox and Epps looked at each other again. Lennox got up, and let out a large sigh as he said,

"well, thank you for your time Ms. Fujiwara… you can go home now, Epps will show you the way out." he turns to leave the room. there were still some questions that Ai had for them. But the thing she really wanted to know, was what N.E.S.T was, it was a good chance to probably get some info

"wait…" she said to him. He stop walking for a moment, and turned his head.

"yes…?"

"what is N.E.S.T" she wanted to know what it was that had her father told her to not to get involved in. Lennox turned around completely, facing Ai again. He gave big smile, as if that was the question he was dying for her to ask.

"if you want to know, then follow me…" he walked out of the room, and Epps was holding the door for Ai. She got up from her chair, and walked out of the room. She handed Epps the gun, closed the door behind her and followed her. "I'm gonna keep this…"

***  
They arrived at a hangar where it was bustling with men in uniforms.

"NEST…" Lennox began, "…stands for, Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty… our job is to keep them a secret. And we also participate in this secret war, and you're father worked under us…" he paused for a moment, then said,  
"you know what? Never mind, everything will be revealed soon"

She was confused for a second.

"wait a minute…Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species…? doesn't that mean like… aliens?" Epps who was walking behind her, let out a little a chuckle.

"you'll see" he said as he gave a 'you're about to get your mind blown' smirk. Lennox, Epps, and Ai climbed up the metal stairs, and onto a big platform, that looked like it was for observing something big. Lennox grinned, looking down at a bunch of cars, as he said,

"alright Optimus, she's here…"

Ai looked at him weird, as he was talking to the cars. But hey, she's gotta expect the unexpected… Epps shoved her to the front next to Lennox, signaling her to stand there and watch.  
The cars then began to morph into something. Ai's eyes widened. Two Chevrolets, a GMA Topkick a search and rescue Hummer H2, a Chevrolet corvette, a Buell firebolt motorcycle, and a Peterbilt 379, all had turned into giant robots. The two Chevrolets bumped into one another.

"ay man, watch where you're goin!"

"why don't you?!" the red one began to shove the green one, then the green one shoved back. Then the both of them began shoving each other, then they tackled each other to the ground. The Topkick grabbed the two of them, and clashed their heads together, making a DONK! Noise as their heads collided, with sparks flying out everywhere.

"both of you, knock it off!" both Chevrolets said

"sorry," at the same time.

"be quiet! Your going to scare the little fleshling!"

said the Hummer. . Ai looked up at them, with her jaw opened, as they spoke. She stood there paralyzed without taking her eyes off of them. Not in fear, but in astonishment… then, there was the Peterbilt. Who stared down at her with those beautiful blue optics of his.

"man, that never gets old…"

chuckled Epps. Lennox smirked as he stared at Ai, she was looking strait into the Peterbilt robot's optics. Jaws still open. The Peterbilt knelt down so that he can take a good look at the human. Their faces only a few inches away from each other. Ai blushed, and clenched the railing as he did so. The robot had expected the women to look more older, and taller but when he saw her she resembled a face, that of a child… .

"are you, Ai Fujiwara, Daughter of Ren Fujiwara…?" he said in his low undertone sexy voice. His voice made her shiver, but not because it was scary, but because it was SEXY… Ai closed her mouth, and gulped. She nodded then let out an

"uh-huh…" the Peterbilt took a step back.

"I am, Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots…" he stated.

"…this is Ratchet, our medical officer." he turned his head to the Hummer. The Hummer gave a firm, nod.

"hm… very intriguing. I sense no fear in this female child." that's because she wasn't afraid. Optimus turned to the Topkick.

"this is Ironhide, our weapon specialist."

"wanna see my cannons…?" he said. One of his hands turned into a cannon. Optimus put his hand up signaling him to stop "easy Ironhide, easy…"

"can't I show off my cannons once in a while…? Optimus turned to the Buell Firebolt. This is Arcee, our spy, and field commander. She also gave a firm nod, and a smile. She stuck out her large hand for Ai to shake.

"glad to see another female here. You don't really get to see much of them. Mostly all you see are sweaty giant ego men…"

Ai chuckled as she shook Arcee's pinky. Optimus nodded at the Chevrolet Corvette. He nodded back

"this is Sideswipe. Our Combat instructor, and a fierce warrior on the battle field."

"nice to meet you" he said as he knelt down and gave a bow. Optimus shook his head, as the two Chevrolets were playing around again.

"these two are Mudflap, and Skids. As you can see, they are twins. Mudflap is our infiltrator, and Skids is our messenger…"

Ironhide shoved the both of them, and they looked over at a Ai. "uh… sup'?" said Skids

"you are so not cool"  
"ay, u wanna fight? Huh…?" .

They began to insult and fight each other. We have one more member of our team; Bumblebee. but he is the guardian of our first human ally, Sam Witwicky…" all of these robots, here on Earth it was astounding. But there must be a reason they would had visited this planet.

"why are you here…?" Optimus bent down until their faces met again.

"Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons who wanted to use the all spark to rule the universe, crashed landed on earth, many years ago, frozen in ice, trying to retrieve the all spark. A secret organization called, Sector 7, sealed away the cube, and Megatron from the rest the world, undetected. Two years ago, a decepticon located the cube, and Megatron, by hacking into the U.S military files. Sam Witwicky was in charge of retrieving the all spark, and giving it to us. So that we can end the war between the Decepticon and the Autobots. The cube was destroyed, with only a shard of it left behind. Megatron was killed in battle, and his corpse lays at the bottom of the sea. The last remaining shard is sealed away in a naval base. Now, we hunt for the deceptions who has taken refuge here on earth, and take them down." there was silence in the room. "but what does all this have to do with me…?"

Ai asked him. He looked at her for a moment, and said,

"we have word that you share the same talents as your father…" well that was true, she was the best! But since she's a woman, not much people liked her work.

"like father, like daughter…" Skids stated.

"since your father went missing, and we have no one else who shares the same intelligence as your father, other than yourself, we ask for your help, to take the place of your father, in creating new weapons, and new technology, and crush our enemies… to end this war once and for all…" Ai was overwhelmed with all the things she has been told. Everything she just learned, punched her in the face. She was deep in thought, puzzling things together, having them make more sense. "will you help us…? Optimus's face became more serious. The sound of his voice snapped Ai out of her trance. His voice made her want to trust him more. She thought about it for a moment, and said

"so, to sum it all up, your from a planet called Cybertron, an enemy leader crashed landed on earth, this Sam kid, had to retrieve the cube you call the allspark for you, it was destroyed, Megatron dies, and his body lies at the bottom of the ocean, and the last remaining shard, is locked away somewhere?"

Optimus nodded

"will you help us…?"

"sure, why not…?"  
she stood up proudly, and smiled as she made her decision. Optimus began to like the girl for her proud optimistic side.

"that's it…? Your not gonna faint, or spazz out, or run away…?" Mudflap asked.

"of course not, why would I…? I have no reason to fear you…"

things like these didn't really surprise her. She had always believed in aliens. She has always thought they would make contact with earth. She always knew…besides, there had to be more life out there in other planets besides this one… we cant be the only life forms out there…

"well, I'm ready to help. Where do I begin…?"

she smiled. She held on to the railing again, and looked up at Optimus. Who stared down at her with a slight smile and a nod.

"Welcome to the team kid,"

Lennox put his hand on her shoulder.

"think of this as a promotion"

This was it, this is what Ai has been hoping for. A little adventure, a little action maybe… and a little fun. And this beats working in boring old Walmart any day…

I worked two days on this! And now I am done! I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about it…


	3. Otaku's Honor

**I do not own David Choi, or his music, I don't own transformers, S4 League, or One Piece, etc. I only own my Ocs: Ai, Emiko, and other upcoming Characters that I will reveal in later Chapters...**

"so then; we wont get to hang out any more…? No more playing S4 together either…?" Emiko leaned against the locker of the women's changing room.

"of course not. promotion has nothing to do with my social life…not that I really have a social life…" They both slipped into their normal, more comfortable everyday clothes. Ai put on a light blue One Piece T-shirt, custom made. The Mugiwara flag was placed in the middle, with the words,

"I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" underneath; the background was the blue sky with clouds.

"we'll still hangout, but during my free time, and days off. I don't think I'll be staying up to play S4 with you anymore…" said Ai. She put on her one strap bag, and opened the exit of the woman's staff changing room, waiting for Emiko to leave first, before her. Emiko

"its gonna be really be lonely without you here…"

Ai smiled, remembering all the fun times she had gossiping, prank calling, fan-girling, laughing at corny jokes, staring at hot guys butts as they walked by the men's undergarments isle… she will miss all of that. Life may have been boring, but, there were several things that made her life just a little interesting… like, the mmorpgs she played, the anime she watched, the manga and books she read, the Japanese and Korean dramas that made her cry, watching old cartoons on Cartoon Network, the days she spent with her father and Emiko, those things were simplest in her life. And those simple things were the things she treasured the most, and nothing can replace them.

"so, how are you and Michael…?" Ai and Emiko walked through the sliding doors a of Walmart, and into a red, old, rundown mini van.

"meh, I broke up with him a week ago. He's another one of 'them'" Ai understood perfectly…

"one of them" meant that she was dating one of those men who were only after her body. This time, this was her 12th guy who had done so.

"so what did this one do…?" Ai asked, referring to her recent ex. Emiko sighed.

"he touched my ass on our first day out, and he wouldn't shut up about having sex with me… I'm a human being! Not a tool for pleasure! Man, there are NO decent guys out there…"

she yelled. Ai envied her beauty a little. Unlike Ai, Emiko was more beautiful. She had all the curvy curves, in all the right places, she was as skinny as a twig, or rather, a twig's cousin. She was very skinny, but not too skinny. Most the guys back in high school would stop and stare at her, or drool. She always thought of Emiko as an older sister… she's always responsible, honest, and hardworking. Of course, Ai was too, but Emiko just seems to be the bigger sister. Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Emiko changed the subject.

"so why can't I know about your promotion…?" she asked.  
Ai sighed.  
"I already told you I can't now that I work with the government, I cant tell you anything that goes on in there…"

"hey, it wouldn't hurt to ask…" Emiko chuckled. They both paused for a moment, then Ai said,

"well, I gotta get going…"

"but wait, you don't have a car…" Emiko said.

"well…" Ai turned her head to a Peterbilt. Emiko was surprised.

"oh my god, is that yours…?" she squeaked.

"not exactly…" Ai scratch the back of her head.

"let's just say its for rental…" the both of them approached the red and blue truck with red and blue flames.

"nice…" Emiko placed her hand on the driver seat door of the Peterbilt, sliding her hand across it gently, making her way to the front, and gently pat it on the front

"you should invite me to go on a joyride with this thing…"

Emiko smirked. Ai gave a little amused laugh.

"sure, why not…?" she said gently, as she looked at the Peterbilt

"well, I better be going…" Ai opened the driver's seat door.

"hey, promise me you'll let me ride in it one day. Maybe even drive it…" Ai chuckled at the thought of Emiko taking the wheel, and rolling down the window, shouting,

"wooohooo!"

"I promise…" Ai smiled at her friend. She stepped into the Peterbilt's cabin, closed the door, and rolled down the window.  
"really…? You mean it?" Emiko said as the window rolled down. Emiko's face lit up.  
"yes, I promise… Otaku's honor" Ai grinned down at her. The two of them linked pinkies. A Wal-Mart employee stood out side of the entrance of Wal-Mart, and shouted,

"Emi! We need you in here!" she rolled her eyes at the man.

"alright, I'm coming!" she shouted back. Emiko turned back to Ai

"well, duty calls…" she stuck her tongue out Ai chuckled again, and said,

"okay then, bye. I'll call when I get back from work." Ai strapped on the seat belt.

"sounds good. Laterrrr~" Emiko ran towards the employee, and Ai waved good bye to her. She rolled up the window, and on its own, the Peterbilt came to life. The engines roared loudly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long Optimus," through the radio speakers, she could hear a manly low voice that said,

"Not at all." It was Optimus. His voice had made her blush a little. The Peterbilt slowly made its way out of the parking lot, and yielding to the pedestrians as they slowly walked by. For a moment, as Optimus drove, they did not say anything to each other. Ai felt awkward. Especially the fact that she was in a driver seat without driving, and that it felt like she was sitting on Optimus' lap as he drove. The radio turned on again, and Optimus had spoken

"what song would you like to listen to while we make our way to NEST…?" he asked.

"so, I can pick any song, and you can play it…? any song…?" she asked

"yes replied Optimus through the radio. Ai thought about it. There was only one song artist she loved to listen to. And that was David Choi, a singer, songwriter, and producer who is very well known on youtube.

"do you have any songs from a singer named David Choi…?" Ai's face lightened up.  
"hm…" Optimus was searching around, looking for that song artist.

"yes, I do" Ai smiled, as she thought of a perfect song to play.

"can you turn on, 'Thinking about you'…?" Optimus did not say anything a moment, for he was searching for the song. "yes, I can…" he finally said. Ai smiled again.

"the radio speakers made a staticy noise, and then, she heard,

"Everybody needs someone, everybody needs love, love!~ Everybody wants something' to believe in…" Ai Jumped in joy, and squealed a little. Like a little girl, sitting at a bond fire singing campfire songs, Ai rocked to the right and left while clapping to the beat, and singing along joyfully to the happy song. Optimus chuckled a little, making the entire truck rumble gently.

"For a grown women such as you, I had expected you would act your own age, but you act as though you were a human child." Ai blushed at the thought.

"I can't help it…It's a good song" she said as she continued to clap. Music, books, and fun, made her happy…really happy she loved joyful things, and she loves the simple little things too. The song had ended with,

"I Hope you're thinking of me too hoo hoo!~" everything became quiet again. They still did not arrive at NEST yet. To break the silence, Ai wanted to ask a question out of curiosity.

"so…what was it like back on Cybertron? You know…before the war started. Was it pretty…?" for a moment, Optimus did not say a word. "yes it was very beautiful" he replied. Ai smiled

"If you don't mind me asking, how did the war start…? She asked. There was another pause.

"The Decepticons seek only power. It was time I became a prime. And I became the last prime. And then, Megatron betrayed us, and had became the leader of the Decepticons…" The tone of his voice was more low, and seemed more upset. "We had lost many of our best men back on Cybertron. And I had lost a most valuable comrade. The image of a femme had popped up in Optimus' head- Elita one the one he wished he had spark bonded with. Ai didn't understand. She didn't understand what it was like. She doesn't know how it feels to lose someone important to you, especially when it was more than one person. She witnessed her mother's death when she was only 8, and was traumatized. After eating less for a couple of days, and missing school, she had almost completely forgot about how her mother died. The thought of losing her father, the only family member she had left, and Emiko, the only friend she had, who was like a sister to her. Losing them both would be the most devastating moment in her life. And since her father almost never sends letters home, he could probably be clinging on a cliff holding on for dear life. Heck, he could be already dead for all she knew. Ai felt sincerely sorry for Optimus. They came to an intersection, as the traffic light had just turned red. She felt her eyes get puffed with water, and the lump in her throat had formed. She grabbed the steering wheel with both of her hands, and gripped it tightly. She leaned forward, pulling her self closer to the wheel, and placed her forehead in the middle of it. A couple of tears had escaped her watery eyes, dripping on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry for your loss…" she began

"I am so, so, sorry…" her voice had changed into a whimper.

"its my fault, I should never had brought this up. I am so sorry," she gripped the steering wheels tighter, and pulled her self even closer, sniffling as she had a runny nose. There was silence between them again. The peterbilt arrived at the autobot hangar.

"we have arrived at NEST." he said to her. Ai wiped her tears. man up Ai! she slapped both her hands on her face, and took a deep breath. She unbuckled the seatbelt, opened the driver seat door, closed it behind her, and put her game face on.

"do not worry, I am not upset…"

said the peter bilt. Somewhere, deep inside, he was upset. he knew it, and so did Ai. But as a leader, who carries the fate of the human race, and the entire universe on his shoulders, he cannot..- no, he must not show sign of weakness…  
At least, that's what he used to think…


	4. It's Getting There

**I do not own the Autobots, I don't own anything but Ai and Emiko. And also, I do not own Ponyo. That movie belongs to Hayao Miyazaki!**

Ai pinched her stomach,

"its getting there…" she said, for the past 2 months, she's been running way too many errands for NEST, and maintaining her daily life outside of NEST. She noticed that her body has been a lot more lighter, and she could breath a lot more easier. So far, she had lost 10 pounds, and she's planning to keep it that way. She made her way to the bathroom, where she stared in the mirror. She could tell, her face was changing too. There was less chubby-ness when she smiled now, and she could see her dimples a lot more. Usually, when she smiles, her cheek bones had made her face all weird. For the first time, she is actually taking care of her body. She never really cared for looks, but the way she was feeling when she wakes up every morning was great! She brushed her teeth, rinsed her mouth, splashed some cold water in her face, and made her way downstairs, to the living room, where she did some stretching. It felt good to stretch. She could relieve all that stress from work. Today was her day off. And she plans to go hang out with Emiko. Girls day out!~ they were going to see a movie. She ran upstairs to her room, and rummaged through her closet, looking for a shirt to wear. She pulled out a DragonBall Z sleeveless shirt. It was orange, and the front has a little white symbol at the her left part of her chest. On the back, there was a bigger symbol. She slipped it on, and it was surprisingly roomy. Not only that, but the shirt was a little too long. So she grabbed a rubber band that was laying on the bedroom window sill, and tied it up, incase she doesn't trip or have it stuck on something later on. There was honking outside her front yard. Ai pulled up her window, to see who it was. She saw that Emiko was waiting outside, in a red car, Emiko waved at Ai, and signaling her to come down. Ai waved back, then shut her window. She grabbed her baby blue well knitted one strapped bag, and put it around her shoulder, making the bag run down diagonally across her breast, down to her waist. She closed her bedroom door, went to the bathroom, to take a good look at her self. She smiled in thought of accomplishment that now her clothes were more roomy, and looked more better on her body. She ran out of the bathroom, ran downstairs locked the back door, checked the windows, closed the curtains, grabbed the keys, and money that were laying on the kitchen counter, and zoom to the door. She turned the knob, yanked it open, and shut it behind her, _thinking _that she had already locked the door. She hastily ran towards the car, and opened the passengers seat door next to Emiko. She sat down, and buckled up, as Emiko watched her do so.

"what took you so long…?"

ooo

Emiko Parked her car in a parking lot, next a to a Corvett at her right. The car reminded her of Sideswipe, but there's no way he'd be at the movies, not unless Lennox and Epps were using them to see a movie. But what are the odds of that…? Both Emiko and Ai stepped out of the car. Emiko began to walk, until she noticed that Ai wasn't following her. Emiko turned around to see Ai staring and squinting at the Corvett.

"what's the matter…?" Emiko crossed her arms. Ai turned her head, snapping out of her thoughts.

"oh, nothing, "

Ai caught up with Emiko, but failed to see that there was also a Peterbilt behind her. Then, the two of them walked into the theaters. It was packed with children, and adults, and teenagers.

"so, what movie should we watch…? Hmm…" Emiko folded her arms, and stared up at a screen that featured movies that were currently in theaters. There was so many movies that they could see, but one that caught Ai and Emiko's eye, was Ponyo

They've been dying to see the movie since they saw the trailer, but they had completely forgot about the movie up until now they loved most of the movies that were produced by Studio Ghibli. Especially when Hayao Miyazaki directed them. His movies were the BEST in their childhood. The two of them looked at each other in excitement, they both smiled really big. Without saying a word, the two of them stepped in line, just waiting to get their tickets for the movie.

After they had bought their tickets, they went to the concession stand, to buy some popcorn. But as they made their way there, Ai thought she saw a familiar face… she squinted her eyes, as they got closer to the stand. And then, it was clear. She saw Lennox. With him, was Epps. As she slowly approached them, she said,

"Lennox…? Epps…?" the two of them turned their heads. Their happy smug faces turned surprised.

"oh, hey Ai," Lennox finally smiled, and so did Epps.

"here to see a movie…?" Epps said. Ai nodded

"I'm with a friend." Ai pointed her thumb to the back at her, pointing at a her friend. "cool, so are we. We're with two other people. We sent them to save us some seats." Lennox smiled again.

"so what movie are you guys going to see…?" Ai asked them.

"Ponyo" said Epps. Ai's face lit up with joy.

"so are we!" she yelped.

"psst…Ai, what do you want to drink…?" she turned to see Ai waiting to hear my answer.

"Wildberry Icee…" Emiko nodded. After all of them had bought our food, we made our way to see Ponyo! As we walked, I decided to introduce Emiko to them.

"…this is Emiko. She's a childhood friend of mine" she began,

"and my only friend…" she mumbled to herself. Luckily, no one heard her. They entered the theater, and the movie was just about to start. Lennox squinted to see if he could find his friends. Fortunately, he did. They were all the way in the back high up. As the lighting on the screen lit up, he could see several seats up there.

"you can sit with us." said Epps. He gave a short wave to the men, and they waved back. Lennox and Epps went up first. Then, Emiko, and then Ai. Emiko ended up sitting next to Lennox, and was making my way to sit between Epps, and a man wearing a leather black jacket.

"excuse me.." she tried to get to her seat, but her foot got caught in something, and she fell over, landing on the guy with the leather jacket.

"I'm so sorry…" Ai stood back up, and sat down.

"it is fine" he said.. His voice, his _deep _voice sounded really familiar. But for some reason, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

ooo

The movie was finally over. The lights in the theater slowly lit up. She could finally see everything in detail. She could see Emiko, and Lennox, and Epps. And also their friends. She had a good look at the man she sat next to. He had black hair, with a an ivy league hair cut, with a pair of small rectangular glasses, and attractive sky blue eyes. He wore a white t shirt, that was tight enough to see his muscles, and a pair of jeans. His face…oh, his face was _perfect!_ he had a nice tight fit face, that be longed to a model. He had a faint outlined beard, starting from his sides of his face, down to his chin, (no mustache… I _hate_ mustaches!) and he had _dimples_ Ai was attracted to his dimples! It was so cute! He actually looked like a model! He stood up, and bowed to her gesturing her to leave first.

"after you…" he said with his low voice. Ai nodded, and she slowly made her way from the seats. She almost tripped again, but the man supported her from behind, and she blushed

"Thank you…" she mumbled to him. She waited for Emiko to make her way out of her seat. Moments later, Ai found her self standing outside of the theater talking with Lennox and everyone first talking about the movie, then shifting to how she had to explain to Emiko how she knew Lennox and Epps.

"so, what's your name…?" Emiko stared at the man she sat next to during the movie. He had a pair of sunglasses on. He had black hair, tied up in a pony tail, with a black holister sweater, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"well, My name is Sideswipe." Ai's eyes widened.

"Sideswipe, what kind of name is that…?" Emiko crossed her arms. _so, if that's Sideswipe, then the other guy is…_ Ai said to her self.

"it's a code name…sorta… he can't reveal his real name…" Lennox Began.

"neither can Optimus" Epps jumped in. _I knew it! _she thought.

"'scuse me for a second Emiko…" Ai dragged Lennox and Epps by the arms, to a corner, and crossed her arms.

"okay, what are you trying to pull…?" she looked at them in concern. They looked at each other, then back at Ai.

"well, we decided to take Optimus and Sideswipe out for a movie…" Ai raised her eye brow.

"You took two Cybertonians to see Ponyo? it's a kids movie! Why not an action or horror movie?" she hissed. Now that she thought about it, shes in her 20's, and she was also watching it. But hey, you're never too old for anything…

"because, we don't want them thinking about dead people while they watch!" Lennox hissed back while staring back at Optimus and Sideswipe, as they talk with Emiko.

"huh…?" Ai was still confused.

"look, Optimus is the leader of the Autobots. He waged war against the decepticons…" Ai interrupted Lennox.

"…But what does _that_ have to do with it…?"

"Lennox is saying that, He and Sideswipe should watch a movie that doesn't involve the death of other lives…" Epps interrupted.

"…as a leader, Optimus witnessed the death of his comrades in battle. That's what life is like for him, constantly thinking about the fate of the world on his shoulders…" Epps said.

"which is _why_ we wanted them to see that movie." Lennox finished.

"I guess _that_ makes a lot more sense…" They were both right, Optimus and Sideswipe _did_ witness the death of their comrades.

"okay, now that that's cleared up…" Ai leaned in closer and whispered,

"how did you guys get them to look like that…?"

ooo

Ai sat staring out the window of the Peterbilt the entire time. She could have had Emiko take her home, but Optimus insisted that _he _would.

{Flash Back}

"those are their holoforms, they are holograms entirely made from electricity, and energon…" Epps said to her.

"and they're able to touch solid objects too. A perfect way to do some investigating…" Lennox continued

{End Flash Back}

"So, you guys use this holoform thingy…? All of you…?" Ai was still looking out the window.

"Yes, all transformers are able to do so…" Optimus replied through the radio.

"deceptcions too…?"

"yes…"

There was a moment of silence between them again.

"So, did you want to speak with me about something…?"

"I beg your pardon…?" he said.

"why did you insist on taking me home…? Was there something you had to say…?"

Optimus was silent for a short moment.

"No, not that I know of…" he replied.

"hmm…" she squinted down at the radio, In suspicion.

"we have arrived…" The peterbilt opened the door, and Ai unbuckled herself.

"thanks for the ride," Ai smiled at him, and shut the door. As she made her way to the front porch, she heard footsteps shuffling in the grass. She turned around to see that Optimus's holoform was following her.

"uh… what are you doing…?" she asked.

"I am escorting you safely into your home… is it not a custom that a male should escort a young women inside…?"

"oh, uh… okay , sure" she raised her eyebrows in realization. For a moment, Optimus didn't say anything, as she stood at her porch, rummaging through her bag grabbing the keys. Just as she grabbed the doorknob, the door to her house slid open. _well that's odd…_ she thought to herself.

She turned back to Optimus.

"thank you for taking me home…" she smiled and bowed to him. He nodded, turned around, and made his way to the truck. Ai walked in, and gently shut the door behind her, leaning against it, letting out a small sigh. But then, she heard something in the kitchen crash to the floor. Ai became stiff. She looked to the kitchen and there was no movement, but she could tell, someone was in her house. She became terrified. She slowly, grab the doorknob, yanked it open, and ran outside. She saw Optimus, who was just about to open his trucks door. She ran towards him, top speed. Just as he opened the door, he felt a slight tug on his left arm. He looked down to see that Ai has grab hold of his arm, and clenched it firmly, and tightly against her breast, which made him jolt a little (not cuz of her boobs, its becuz she was clinging to him…) she looked up at him, straight into his eyes. He stared right back at her, noticing her eyes was full of fear.

"Optimus…" she said nervously,

"I think there's someone in my house…"


	5. I got your back

"Optimus, I think there's someone in my house…"

at that moment, Optimus turned around, without saying a word, and slowly approached the house. He slowly opened the door, making no sound, as Ai followed him inside. He pulled out a hand gun , clenched it with one hand, and supporting it from the bottom with the other.

"where….?" he said with a concerned voice.

"In the kitchen" Ai replied to him.

"stay behind me…"

he looked over his shoulder and stared at her. Ai nodded in return, and he turned his head back. They approached the kitchen, as Ai laid a hand on his back, scared that something or someone might jump out and grab them. Optimus and Ai leaned against the wall next to the kitchen. Optimus waited, and then jumped into the kitchen, with his guns ready to shoot. But no one was there. The kitchen was empty.

"…maybe I was just hearing things…" she said. She felt a little relieved that no one was there.

"shh!" he said immediately. He stared down on the floor next to the kitchen garbage can. Next to it, was a broken ceramic plate. Ai's eyes widened she didn't use a plate this morning. She heated up a hot pocket that morning, but she didn't use a ceramic plate… he put his finger on his lip

"shh…"

he said again. Slowly, he approached the kitchen cupboard next to Ai's fridge. He yanked it open, and Ai ran right behind him, but inside, there was nothing but cups and plates. He then slowly approached the kitchen counter cabinet next to the stove. Ai grabbed a big pan, ready to pounce at anyone. Optimus yanked the cabinet door, but inside, there was nothing. The intruder probably wasn't even in the kitchen anymore, but he or she might still be in the house. The two of them heard a thud coming from the living room. Optimus ran there, with Ai still following from behind. The livng room didn't have much, just a TV, a big white comfy leather couch, a little coffee table, and a fire place with a chimney. It was obvious that, only one place a person can hide in Ai's living room would be the chimney. Optimus squinted his eyes. He saw little ashes falling from the chimney from up top.

"shh"

he said as he put is finger in front of his lip again. Ai nodded, and they slowly approached the chimney. Optimus fired at the wood that was already placed in the fire place, as Ai flinched and screamed a little at the loud noise.

"We know you're in there, come out now!"

he yelled. At first there was silence. Then, more of the chimney's ashes fell, and came man who slid out of the chimney, and slowly his made way out. He knelt down, face facing the floor. He was wearing all black, and he even had a mask on.

"listen, I didn't mean no harm…" Optimus stared at him angrily.

"liar!" Optimus grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, and punched him to a wall.

"then what are _these_ doing in your pocket…?" Optimus reached for his pockets, and pulled a gun, and a knife.

"h…how'd you…?" Optimus tightened his grip and rammed him to the wall again.

"answer me…"

"okay, okay, I saw this girl leave the door unlocked, and I thought I would just stay in here for a little bit, and maybe take something… expensive…" he was eyeballing Ai.

"Then why would you need a gun and knife for…?" Optimus squinted at him.

"I uh…" without taking his eyes off the man, he says,

"Ai…"

"yes..?" she replied quickly

"contact the authorities... "

right…" Ai rummaged through her bag, and pulled out her phone.

{Moments Later}

The police had arrived, and hand cuffed the man. They stuck him into the police car, and shut it. One cop was in the car waiting.

"alright ma'am, you're safe…you're lucky your boyfriend was here to help capture him. We've been after this guy for days now…" _boyfriend_… that word made her blush a little.

"thank you officer…" Optimus bowed, along with Ai.

"so…are you like a cop too…? It's the first time I've seen you around these parts plus, you carry a gun with you…"

the cop crossed his arms.

"…yes, something like that…"

"uh huh…?" the officer didn't really sound surprise about that, neither did he even care. You can even tell by the tine of his voice.

"well then, I guess we'll be leaving now…"

he walked to the car, got in, and drove off. For a moment, there was silence again. The sun was already set, and the sky became dark. They just stood outside, with out saying a word.

"why didn't you lock the door…?" Optimus stared at her with concern.

"I…forgot…?"

she tried to act goofy, but Optimus didn't look like he was going to be joking around. He stared at her, the kind of disappointed kind of stare. She didn't like that kind of stare. It made her scarred. A small tear fell out of her eye. Her head faced the ground, and her shoulders were slump.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again…" the tone of her voice changed, making it sound like she was going to cry. Optimus stared at her now, regretting that he made her feel sad. When there is situations like this, he didn't really know what to do. Its his first time going to comfort someone. Like he's seen other people do for comforting, he grabbed her and hugged her gently.

"I apologize for making you unhappy…"

he gave her a pat on the back. In return, Ai hugged him back, tightly she began to sniffle.

"I was so scared…"

she whimpered quietly.

"I know…" he whispered back.

She could smell the metal, the electricity from his holoform's body. It smelled like static. His temperature was warm too. They didn't say much, but they hugged for little a bit longer.

"Optimus…" she said to him.

"yes…?'

"Can you stay with me for the rest of the night…? I'm still scared…"

Ai was scared of many things. When she was little, she would crawl in her parent's bed, and sleep between them, every time she had a bad dream. That had always made her feel at ease. Knowing someone is there when you have problems makes you feel better. Whether it's a silly one, or a serious one. And in this case, it was serious, and _s_he_ really _needed someone to make her forget what happened today…

"of course" he gave a little smile.

{Meanwhile}

The man from earlier un-cuffed himself, and pulled off his mask, as the police car drove to an empty highway.

"so did you find what we needed…?" the cop in the car said as he drove.

"yes…" he said with confidence. He pulled out a manila folder, that was hidden in his shirt. The second man in the seat next to the cop took it, and looked through it

"I don't think the girl even knew about this…"

"oh…? And why do you say that…?" the driver said.

"cuz it was locked away, in the safe. It looks like It hasn't been opened in years.

"yep, it's all here…"

"so where's the money you promised me…?"

"there isn't any…" said the second man.

"what…? We had a deal! I got you the folder! Now give me my money!"

"you served our purpose… you are useless to us now…"

"what the hell does that mean?"

the driver stopped the car immediately, turned to the man, pointed a gun at his forehead, and shot him, all in about 3-5 seconds. The corpse fell over to the side, lifeless, blood spewing out, dripping from the seat to the floor.

"couldn't you have done that _outside_…? Look! You got blood in me!"

"he got annoying! We were gonna kill him off anyway! He knew too much!"

"I know, but killing him _inside_ me? Ewww…"

"quit whining! wash up when we get back to base…Starscream will be pleased at what we retrieved… jeez, and you call yourself a decepticon…"

the cop sitting next to the driver seat gave him the silent treatment.

"pshhh humans…" he uttered.

"you humans are disgusting, and puny. So fragile and so weak, I could kill you right here and now if could, but you're our link to getting easy information out of your kind, so call yourself lucky!"

the driver continued to drive.

"I wonder what Starscream will reward me with…" said the second person.


	6. Itadakimasu!

**No, I did not make Optimus dumb…. My friend said that I did but I didn't. I made him this way, since he's a foreigner to our planet, and he's been stuck in the NEST base for years. The only time he ever left was either to run an errand, gone on a mission, or when he had to go after Sam. I wanted Optimus to loosen up a bit…**

"so how did you know that there was a gun in his pocket…?"

Ai was fidgeting on the couch that the two of them sat on. She was sitting on one side, and Optimus was

sitting on the far end of the other.

"My eyes can detect steel, and weapons…" Optimus replied.

"oh." they sat In silence again. But then, a thought rushed in her head.

"so…" she turned to look at him, as he stared back.

"yes…?"

"why did you go out of your way to save me for…? Why did you volunteer to take me home…?"

no one has ever done that for her. Except for Emiko of course.

At first, Optimus didn't say a word. He was trying to find the right words to explain to her for his actions today. Then he said,

"Because you are the daughter of Ren Fujiwara. I must protect you. I feel awful that your father left you unprotected. I also feel your father fears me -no, us, the Autobots, because we have the power to end your world in any given moment… your father isn't the only person to have ever judge us either..."

"But I'm not afraid of you, and neither is Lennox and Epps. I find you very interesting to be around…"

The holoform gave a chuckle.

"that is also the reason why I also protect you…"

he looks up at a picture frame of Ai as a baby and her parents hung on the living room wall. Her mother was carrying her, and her father placing both hands on his wife's shoulders. The both of them smiling, and Ai staring in confusion in the far distance.

"Pardon…?" Ai stared at him while making a confused face

"…unlike so many humans who have feared us when they met us for the first time, you are the only one who did not fear us, or try to run away…"

he scooted a little closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The feeling of him touching her made her jump a little. It made her blush too.

"You are the first human to have ever treat us as individuals. You treat us as if we were humans, as well…"

he removed his hand, and stared at Ai strait in the eyes.

"I thank you for that…" Ai blushed at his words.

"um…you're welcome. But really, I'm not all that special" she gave an awkward chuckle. Optimus chuckled again too.

"…another reason why I must protect you…"

"what reason?"

He looked away and paused for a moment to put this into words too. He stared at the family picture again.

"the way you act while working in NEST intrigues me. I found a certain interest in you. And though we have not known each other for very long, and we don't know much about each other, you are my comrade… you are very special to me, just like every soldier in NEST. I cannot afford to lose more people close to me…not again…"

Ai blushed. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a short moment, until Ai couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence again.

"I…have to go take a shower…" Ai got up, and started to run to the bathroom, until she tripped on her rug, and fell forward, with her face slammed to the floor.

"are you alright…?" Optimus was about to run to her to help her up, but she quickly got up by herself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she stuttered. She ran up stairs, but tripped on the stair case too.

"I'm okay…" she ran up stairs again. Optimus chuckled a little, thinking how adorable she was.

Ooo

Ai had just gotten out of the shower. Now she was _starving_. she wiped herself with a towel, and ready to put on some clothes. But before she could do so, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Ai…? What are you doing in there…?"

Optimus stood at the door way, staring at Ai's naked body, hair still dripping with water, trickling down he bareness.

"Oh my god! Get out, get out, get out!" Ai threw a hair comb that was next to the bathroom sink at the door. Without another word, Optimus shut the door.

Ooo

Ai dried her hair with a towel, and put it around her shoulders. She slowly walked down the stairs, squinting at Optimus in suspicion, who was just staring at a plain wall the entire time.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you…" Optimus turned around.

"no, I apologize for intruding…" Ai made her way to the kitchen.

"so, do you Cybertronians eat anything…?"

Ai yelled across the room. Optimus got up from the couch, and walked to the kitchen. He stood next to Ai, who was rummaging through the fridge.

"we feed on energon…"

"hmm, do you guys like omelets…?" Ai pulled out some eggs.

"we do not consume your food, the food is useless for our body…"

"can you _taste_ food…?"

"yes…"

"you can still consume it right…? Ai grabbed some chopped pork meat.

"yes…"

"good enough for me…" Ai smiled at him. He stared at her in confusion. Ai went to the dish rack, and picked up a spoon, two plates and two forks.

"can you set up the table please…?"

she handed him the plates and forks. He stared at them for a moment, nodded, and place the plates on the table. He quickly searched up how to set up a table. When he found out how, he placed them gently on the table, making them as neat as possible. He turned to see that Ai cracked open 2 eggs, and put them in a bowl. She grabbed the spoon she took earlier, and beat the eggs. Optimus was astonished, and fascinated with how fast she mixed them. She beat the eggs, with grace, and poise. She mixed the beat eggs with the pork, and poured the contents into a hot pan that she already set on the stove. The eggs made a loud sizzling noise. When they were finally hot enough, she began to lift up the pan, and the eggs flipped to another side. Optimus still stood there examining her.

OOO

Ai brought the hot pan to the table, and pour the contents on one side of the plates. She grabbed some leftover rice she had, and placed it on the other side of the plates. Vuala! Egg omelet, with a side of rice. With a little bit of ketchup. Ai sat down and ate it with joy, swinging her little feet under her table while Optimus stared at her.

"what are you waiting for, dig in!" Optimus took the fork, and stuffed it in his mouth. He could taste everything. His holoform broke down the food. It actually tasted really good too!

"do you like it…?"

"yes…" Optimus smiled.

"But why did you give me food for…?" he stared at her.

"because its rude to eat in front of a guest while they sit and watch. And you are my guest."

"Thank you for giving me this food…" Optimus gave a tiny smile.

"no problem…" Ai smile back to him.

For a moment, there was silence when they ate. Optimus began to speak again.

"I apologize for getting you angry…"

"no, I wasn't angry" Ai looked up at him

"its just that… You don't do that when a women is naked.."

"why not.?"

"well… It's like seeing a Cybertronian being striped of all of his armor until they are bare, I guess…It's very Inappropriate…"

Optimus's eyes widened. Being stripped of all armor is something a Cybertronian should never witness.

"I didn't know, I am very sorry…"

"Optimus, it's okay, you don't know how earth works."

Ai paused for a moment. An idea popped up in her head.

" you know what…? I have an idea…"

"what is it…?" Optimus leaned in closer to listen what Ai was going to say.

"how bout you teach me the Cybertronian language, and I teach you earth's customs!"

Optimus thought for a moment.

"deal…?" Ai stared at him contently.

"but why do you need to learn Cybertronian for?"

"so when I go undercover or something, I can bring back information."

"but who gave you permission to investigate…?" Optimus crossed his arms.

"In the future…If I do…" Ai began to give him the puppy eyes, and whimpered. Optimus thought about it for a moment.

"deal" Optimus gave a little smile.

"yes! Okay, so earth custom number one was already taught to you…"

Optimus continued stare at her, while he was taking the last bite of the omelet. Ai put a finger up.

"_Never_ enter a room, when a women is showering, or changing clothes…"

**I've been on a role lately! but now, I'm taking it slow... **

**\(*^*)/**

**This was supposed to be a part of Chapter 5, but I thought it was too long, so I literally split the chapter in half… **

**Derp….**


End file.
